User blog:The Targaryen of District 4/Quiz Tournament
Hi guys. Billie here cx I'm pretty late to the bandwagon and that's because I've been entering other people's tournaments, but now, I'm going to host a tournament of my own: a tournament version of the quiz game (for those who have played it in chat, you should understand me cx). Rules How the quiz tournament will work: * Everybody will start off as an individual contestant. * One round will be different from the rest, as it'll be a team round. * There'll be 10 rounds overall, all with a time limit of 24 hours. * There will be 10 contestants. * The scores are basically how many correct answers each contestant gives. * The person with the lowest score will be eliminated from the competition. * If there's a tie, I will let the two lowest scorers justify themselves as to why they should remain in the competition via the comments section and then I will let other users vote out one of the two people. * Each round will have a theme and that theme will determine the questions asked. * If a person doesn't submit within the time limit, they will be disqualified rather than eliminated. Team Round * In the team round (the teams will be red and black), you'll be working to get as many points for your team as possible by answering the questions correctly. * The team with the most points wins the round. * The lowest scorer from each team will be the ones who are eliminated. Final 2 * This will be the hardest round. * The person with the lowest score will be determined as runner-up and the person with the most points will be the winner. Contestants Key: * A green box shows that the contestant made it through to the next round. * A blue box shows that the contestant has completed the Google Form for that round. * A red box shows that the contestant was voted out of the competition/was eliminated. * A yellow box shows that the contestant performed the best during that round and was granted immunity from participating in the next round. * A brown box shows that the contestant didn't participate in the competition within the time limit and was thus disqualified. Team Round * A black box shows that the contestant was on Team Black. * A red box also shows that the contestant was on Team Red. Finale * A silver box shows that the contestant placed runner-up in the whole competition. * A gold box shows that the contestant was the winner of the competition. Rounds Round 1= To be fair, I'll start off easy. The theme for this round is all about me (I've revealed some information about myself on chat, so if you've remembered some of it, then you somewhat have an advantage). Please answer all of the questions on this Google Form: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1mjoKkscxL5v21UIL1BQE-k8BNoVIWnOBbi_QO0RBFOs/viewform?usp=send_form |-| Round 2= |-| Round 3= |-| Round 4= |-| Round 5/Team Round= |-| Round 6= |-| Round 7= |-| Round 8= |-| Round 9= |-| Round 10/Finale= Answers and Results Round 1 I apologise for making Round 1 hard, when I stated that I was going to make it easy. I promise you all that Round 2 will be easy. The answers for Round 1 were: Question 1 - I'm 15. Question 2 - My favourite Hunger Games character is Finnick. Question 3 - My favourite colour is green. Question 4 - My favourite MPGiS character is Deandra. Question 5 - The three YouTubers which I liked were PewDiePie, Jacksepticeye and Matthew Santoro. Question 6 - I drink cream soda cx Question 7 - My most notable psychopathic tribute is Katarina but if you put Leonardo, you can have the point since he's also psychopathic and I feel generous. Question 8 - At the time, I found Connaria to be adorable. But now I'm neutral. Question 9 - My three favourite GoT Houses after House Targaryen are House Stark, House Martell and House Tyrell. Question 10 - I joined the Wiki in October 2013. Results The joint winners, with a total of 13 points out of the available 15, of this round are Caitlin and Thalia. You both have immunity and may not participate in the next round. And the person with the lowest score for this round is Zee, thus he will be eliminated. Scores: *Max - 10/15 *Aaron - 9/15 (I gave you an extra point for the psychopathic tribute question) *Blake - 10/15 *Caitlin - 13/15 *Thalia - 13/15 *Zee - 3/15 *Aria - 10/15 *Echo - 7/15 *Tyler - 8/15 *Emilia - 10/15 Category:Blog posts